User talk:Chalk33
Hey! Hey Chalk, first I want to welcome you to the CBW. I saw you recent edits, and it looks like you already have some ideas in mind for a story because you created so many character pages! However, I would suggest you to retake the photos with a better (cleaner) background with some light and perhaps better posing of the characters, because it's pretty hard to see anything on those pictures. If you need to know how to do that, feel free to ask :) -- 15:16, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Reply to Vorred Thanks for the feedback. I put those pictures there as placeholders until I can improve their looks and weapons. By the way, I really like your comics :D.Chalk33 (talk) 15:48, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) I think you're new to wikia, right? We normally leave responses on the other person's talkpage so everybody can keep track if they get new messages. -- 00:57, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Wow, That guy on your front page looks a LOT like my Toa's Matoran form. Doctorwhy? (talk) 17:37, July 7, 2013 (UTC)DoctorWhy? Yeah, but I've got to build the other four toa in the group first. Doctorwhy? (talk) 19:39, July 7, 2013 (UTC)DoctorWhy? That's REALLY creepy But also cool Doctorwhy? (talk) 20:35, July 7, 2013 (UTC)DoctorWhy? Advice I'm not really the one who made typed stories here, so I don't exactly know how to get a story like that to the people. However, I made some experiences with Uprising when I first announced it. I started a self-MoC sign-up over at MOCpages (but don't do that, really; you will have to write for a lot of characters you sometimes even don't like at all) and that gave some people attention to the story. I was also very active back then, and quite popular, so many people looked at the stuff I was creating. When I uploaded it here later, I pointed out everywhere that it was a comic; since it's mostly made out of pictures, it's very easy to read and more people came to know it. I made monthly Blog Updates and kept the (at first) few readers updated on what I was expanding on my story. When I put it into the nomination for the featured story at the Voting Center I've won and it came to the main page, creating yet another way to notice it. Altogether two things are very important: Spreading the word through monthly updates, votings and more than just one website (MOCpages and the CBW in my case) and even more important is that you do your story with a great amount of professionality. Just keep in mind what it would take you to be interested in it and try to get that to others. I hope I could help! -- 20:04, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Contest The virus which infected the Forgotten Warriors is mainly spread by Nuva himself, but can also be transported by undead if it comes into direct contact with their prey's blood. The spread is much slower this way however. -- 18:27, August 13, 2013 (UTC) you will NOT chalk me 33 times! i didnt know that was your signature...sorry,anyway i just wanted to know if you liked my stories i know they're rough around the edges but im fixing them please respondThefirstmakuta (talk) 02:07, August 16, 2013 (UTC) thanks for the advice..im going to edit them as soon as possibleThefirstmakuta (talk) 03:35, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I forgot to tell you part 3 is coming soon :-)Thefirstmakuta (talk) 03:40, August 16, 2013 (UTC) thanks again because of your advice im going to add the rest of the story to part two soon plus i'm going to extend part one and make it better :-) p.s. how did you make your signature say "prepare to be chalked.....33 times!" cause i want to change my signatureThefirstmakuta (talk) 17:09, August 16, 2013 (UTC) thanks!Thefirstmakuta (talk) 17:20, August 16, 2013 (UTC) here's my new signatureTeridax wasn't the first... (talk) 17:23, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ok after this im gonna start a blog that has kraahkan and maketa in it it will be called "heroes of destiny" ive changed my profile picture to an ok picture of my maketa mocTeridax wasn't the first... (talk) 17:37, August 16, 2013 (UTC) i changed it again to a better picture,sorry to bother you so muchTeridax wasn't the first... (talk) 17:40, August 16, 2013 (UTC) dude,you're as epik as your profile says,please do thatTeridax wasn't the first... (talk) 17:49, August 16, 2013 (UTC) pictures of maketa and kraahkan have been added to the bottom of the first part in the story of maketaTeridax wasn't the first... (talk) 17:53, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ill read that page you're making once its doneTeridax wasn't the first... (talk) 17:54, August 16, 2013 (UTC) do you want me to send you a sneak peek from my upcoming blog heroes of destiny? Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 18:06, August 16, 2013 (UTC) for right now you only need to make pages for kraahkan and maketa please look at their pictures in the bottom of the first part of the story of maketa ill send you that sneak peek in the next message Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 18:14, August 16, 2013 (UTC) here is your sneak peek at a villain from "heroes of destiny" Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 18:20, August 16, 2013 (UTC) i hope you can see the picture if not, let me know Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 18:21, August 16, 2013 (UTC) i edited the character pages to tell the names of their weapons Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 18:37, August 16, 2013 (UTC) i will Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 18:40, August 16, 2013 (UTC) something has happened when i was editing please put kraahkan's picture back on his page! Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 18:46, August 16, 2013 (UTC) one thing i dont understand is why the picture went away when i added that caption Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 21:44, August 16, 2013 (UTC) can you add to the infobox that their location is spherus magna Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 21:55, August 16, 2013 (UTC) oh Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 21:56, August 16, 2013 (UTC) i would do it myself if the infobox showed up when I edited Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 21:59, August 16, 2013 (UTC) oooooohhhhhhh Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 22:01, August 16, 2013 (UTC) how do I get rid of the stub tag on maketa's page? Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 22:12, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ive been adding lots to it, it has more info than kraahkan i don't know what is happening Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 22:27, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ok..i just informed chickenbond, seeya later :-) Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 22:31, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it's fine. It still needs some more content, though - as of now it's a stub. Shadowmaster 00:35, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sorry, didn't see the first question. Yes, it's possible to rename pages. Next to the carve button at the top of a page, there's a down arrow button. Click that and click "Teleport", then type into the new title box the name you want to rename the page to. A redirect will be created where the original page was, which I can delete for you. Shadowmaster 00:53, August 17, 2013 (UTC) hey dude check out Maketa and Kraahkan (Being) (Thefirstmakuta) Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 00:57, August 17, 2013 (UTC) um...dude? Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 01:01, August 17, 2013 (UTC) thanks! do you know how to change the font and/or add pictures to your signature Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 01:09, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ok thanks Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 01:14, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Heroes of Destiny is coming... Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 01:18, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I did it! good job! :-) Teridax wasn't the first... 01:43, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Are you prepared for the ultimate saga? go to thefirstmakuta talk page for spoilers, sneak peeks, and more Teridax wasn't the first... 01:50, August 17, 2013 (UTC) how did you change the font??? Teridax wasn't the first... 01:54, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ok but how did you upload it to wikia? Teridax wasn't the first... 01:59, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ill try to make my own but if i cant ill need one from you Teridax wasn't the first... 02:05, August 17, 2013 (UTC) i need you to make one..this is what happened when I tried Teridax wasn't the first...i am the first 02:08, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I want it to say i am the first in the font your signature is in Teridax wasn't the first... 02:12, August 17, 2013 (UTC) thanks a bunch man :-) here's the new signature Teridax wasn't the first... 02:24, August 17, 2013 (UTC) thanks again! Teridax wasn't the first... 02:29, August 17, 2013 (UTC) its ok if they erase it i just want people to know its coming Teridax wasn't the first... 02:47, August 17, 2013 (UTC) The show button's hidden inside of the image in the template. Look at the bottom right corner, and you'll see the word "show" in blue. Unfortunately, that can't be fixed, though if you add a few sentences above that, the button might move down and at least be visible, though it would be in the template instead. Shadowmaster 13:32, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ok thanks Teridax wasn't the first... 15:43, August 19, 2013 (UTC) how do i move the infobox so the show button shows?? Teridax wasn't the first... 15:44, August 19, 2013 (UTC) then how do i gett rid of the spoiler template without deleting the biography? Teridax wasn't the first... 16:03, August 19, 2013 (UTC) thanks dude, i just uploaded more to the story of Maketa, check it out Teridax wasn't the first... 16:33, August 19, 2013 (UTC) um, could you please make the story of Maketa so that that wikification tab goes away? i cant figure it out Teridax wasn't the first... 16:44, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I suppose it's good to go for now - I'll perform a few grammar fixes in a bit, but as of now I think it doesn't need the tab anymore. Shadowmaster 19:17, August 19, 2013 (UTC) awesome! Teridax wasn't the first... 22:04, August 19, 2013 (UTC) have you read it yet? I mean the new part Teridax wasn't the first... 22:05, August 19, 2013 (UTC) while im making heroes of legends, i might make a comic series about toa warriors who are fight ing a different menace on the other side of the island: Mata Nui Teridax wasn't the first... 23:05, August 19, 2013 (UTC) cool! Teridax wasn't the first... 23:34, August 19, 2013 (UTC) try either clouds or the sun Teridax wasn't the first... 23:46, August 19, 2013 (UTC) coal,because its in the earth and when made into fuel it pollutes the air Teridax wasn't the first... 23:49, August 19, 2013 (UTC) well...lightning is made by air and burns earth so that wouldnt work Teridax wasn't the first... 23:54, August 19, 2013 (UTC) i mean made WITH air Teridax wasn't the first... 23:54, August 19, 2013 (UTC) i meant to say it was made with air... doesnt air part when lightning strikes? or is that thunder? Teridax wasn't the first... 23:59, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ill have to find out if either lightning or thunder parts air but either one can't completely beat earth Teridax wasn't the first... 00:06, August 20, 2013 (UTC) thunder parts air...kind of, so you should use thunder Teridax wasn't the first... 00:08, August 20, 2013 (UTC) no... i have no other ideas sorry Teridax wasn't the first... 00:29, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I've never had use of such cards, I'm afraid. I collected the BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks trading cards for a time but never used them. ...I'm sorry but I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. :P No problem at all. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help in that situation. :P You too. Have a wonderful day/night. :D you mean patriots ? if thats it then i agree also i got a new idea for that game Teridax wasn't the first... 00:54, August 21, 2013 (UTC) well since thunder is just sound and lightning cant beat air...how about both, like maybe (drumroll) STORM!! Teridax wasn't the first... 00:59, August 21, 2013 (UTC) There ya go. :P Feel free to use it as much as you want. It's a pretty standard template and I didn't create it so you don't need to credit anyone when using it. :P Aww, thank you very much. :D Matoran maker No. There're no Matoran maker that can make "custom bodies". But if you want an idea not so effective, you can change the color of the Matoran images using photoshop. Garmagic (talk) 19:42, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, that's incredibly kind of you. :D Regarding the template, maybe I could do it for you and show you how to do it that way. What page do you want to put it on? :P Re: Oops! Sorry XD Garmagic (talk) 19:53, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Advice That depends. Advice on building is always difficult because I don't know which pieces you have. But first of all it's important for me to know what kind of body you want; Toa, Matoran or something else? -- 20:22, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I'm not really sure what I can suggest. :/ Just copy and page the coding from that table I gave you above, make sure you leave lines between them, and swap the images and description bits around. In terms of custom body designs, I recommend veering away from Inika torsos and using a lot of TECHNIC to compensate. :P i just finished my final Heroes of destiny mocs do you wanna see? Teridax wasn't the first... 20:35, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ok Teridax wasn't the first... 20:49, August 22, 2013 (UTC) here's the pictures: here's the pictures: Teridax wasn't the first... 21:33, August 22, 2013 (UTC) i know, i pressed the wrong button, thats why there is 2 of the messages Teridax wasn't the first... 21:35, August 22, 2013 (UTC) the reason it doesnt match is because Ackar and Gresh became one person see i took parts of their names and put them together (remember, my story is an add on to the bionicle story Teridax wasn't the first... 21:39, August 22, 2013 (UTC) also, did you see my dog in the background of Kopatun's picture? Teridax wasn't the first... 21:40, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad to hear that. :D Well, at the bottom of the Vendetta page there should be a template listing many of my stories. The first one is WitD, then OYS, then Frozen Calling and Falling in the Black (they take place at the same time) and Vendetta. :P WitD is heavy going but it starts to pay off after chapter 5 :P Strokk has nothing to do with Straak i just thought of that name Teridax wasn't the first... 21:45, August 23, 2013 (UTC) yeah, the reason the pictures are bad is because my camera on my computer was glitching and i had to use the normal picture mode on my webcam picture editor Teridax wasn't the first... 21:48, August 23, 2013 (UTC) they do, i used my online camera for most of my pictures but when it glitched i had to use webcam on normal mode Teridax wasn't the first... 21:51, August 23, 2013 (UTC) strokk, codrak, and dartohk all are the main characters of my comic im going to make, but the toa nui ( kopatun, firox, and agesh ) will make an appearance too, just like my 3 comic characters will make an apperarance in heroes of destiny Teridax wasn't the first... 21:55, August 23, 2013 (UTC) do that please, but also can you make Kraahkan's page bigger? i wanna get rid of the stub tag Teridax wasn't the first... 22:00, August 23, 2013 (UTC) also, the toa nui will be in the first epasode of my comic and will appear throughout the series Teridax wasn't the first... 22:02, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ok Teridax wasn't the first... 22:03, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ok Teridax wasn't the first... 23:46, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it's fine to remove now. Shadowmaster 03:20, August 24, 2013 (UTC) yay! Teridax wasn't the first... 12:57, August 24, 2013 (UTC) its ok Teridax wasn't the first... 13:16, August 24, 2013 (UTC) im doing that right now Teridax wasn't the first... 13:30, August 24, 2013 (UTC) i finished editing for now, check out their pages Teridax wasn't the first... 14:07, August 24, 2013 (UTC) in the movie legend reborn gresh controls air Teridax wasn't the first... 14:27, August 24, 2013 (UTC) oh Teridax wasn't the first... 23:04, August 24, 2013 (UTC) if you can, share this with everyone: who wants to see almost all my mocs? Teridax wasn't the first... 23:40, August 24, 2013 (UTC) with the mocs for friends, did you give them the moc or do something else? Teridax wasn't the first... 00:27, August 25, 2013 (UTC) two things: 1 can you make a moc for me? 2 you have to read the new chapter of patriots! 19:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) i'll be fine with a mata toro 19:45, August 25, 2013 (UTC) um...parameters? 22:05, August 25, 2013 (UTC) what colors of lewa's mask do you have? 22:09, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ok...i like the mata version better, i want that mask on a red mata torso with blue arms and legs, this will be a toa of poison 22:12, August 25, 2013 (UTC) please use the metru torso...keep the rest the same, also name him Kahlnor 22:20, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ok 22:42, August 25, 2013 (UTC) you can use him in your alternate universe if you want 20:39, August 26, 2013 (UTC) you can fill in my toa of poisons biography with info u make up 21:41, August 27, 2013 (UTC) it takes place in the matoran universe 01:08, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for pointing that out to me. :P It was a simple case of me putting down the wrong name of a character. I probably wouldn't have noticed it otherwise, so I'm very grateful. :D im making some changes to Kopatun 's page 22:01, August 30, 2013 (UTC) keeps his ice powers under control, im adding a new pic to the page 22:09, August 30, 2013 (UTC) i agree 22:17, August 30, 2013 (UTC) i just wrote an article called Spirun magna 15:12, August 31, 2013 (UTC) my coming comic rise of the warrioirs will have corruptworlders 18:45, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Indeed. XD Av-Matoran bodies are too modern for a Turaga. :P Turaga originate from the early days of BIONICLE, back when it was all custom and TECHNIC built. :P Accordingly, I use a lot of TECHNIC in my Turaga. The component pieces are these TECHNIC liftarms. I'd recommend looking at the BRICKSHELF galleries of the Turaga that I put up. Some of them have rear-views that might help you to replicate the design. But, if you do use the design, please give me credit. :) Awesome. :D I think he'll make a great Turaga but, so you don't have to overcome the complexities of making a Noble Pakari Nuva, you can change his Kanohi to another Noble Kanohi if you so wish. :P Nah, perfectly OK. :P After all, Turaga Dume seemingly wore a Noble Kanohi in the shape of a Great, and Turaga Matoro just uses the great version of a Kanohi. :P You should be perfectly fine using the Pakari Nuva. It could just be a case of him not liking the shape of the Noble version and ordering some Po-Matoran to make him a new one in the shape of the Great Kanohi. :P Perfectly acceptable. There aren't a great deal many Noble Kanohi out there. :P Thank you for choosing him and you're welcome! ;) Matoro58 (talk) 00:15, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much. :D I'm not entirely sure what you mean by a user sub-age. :S Perhaps you could give me a link to an example of what you mean and I'll do my best to explain it? :P Nah, I'd just mention it in a couple of trivia sections. :P Or do this. If the character exists in another storyline, use the trick at the top of each page. :P However, if it's a building design pertaining to a particular user, for example, your use of my Turaga design, that's not my character but it's my design, so it would be best to just give me a mention in the trivia section of the respective character article. :P Hope that helps. :P Sub Pages Ah, those. XD Come to think of it, sub pages are actually the best way of describing those. :P You can make those by going to the Create New Page function on the main page. :P Type in, for example, User:Chalk33/My Rubber Duck Collection, copy and paste the title, then click the Create Page button. :P I'm not sure why it does this, but you will automatically be given a blank page and, for some bizarre reason, you'll have to copy and paste the title back in because it will have completely forgotten it. -_- Then, after that, happy editing. :D You don't need to create a template crediting people like that. :P Badges and templates are for winning contests or being an administrator or joining a club. XD I wouldn't hand them out like that. :P I stick all of mine in a junk box on my user page. Hope I was able to be more informative this time. XD Oh. * shrugs shoulders * I can kinda read people's minds... y'know. XD No problem. :P Happy to help. Turaga Choice I would choose Iruini with his normal mask as your Turaga. But what went wrong with his neck? It seems ridiculously long :P And just keep asking me for advice, I have no problem answering your questions! -- 13:03, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, what do you mean by "higher up"? What was the honorable action I made, did I earn a medal? :P -- 13:48, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hmm...The adapted Kakama Nuva sounds good, but do you have a Photok version of it? Matoro58 (talk) 01:13, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Dang. The thing is, about Esnidar's kanohi, it's a fan-made mask. :P However, if you have a black Hydraxon mask, then that would be perfect. If not, then an Iden. ;) Matoro58 (talk) 04:04, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Then by the power invested in me... :D I'll add you name to the stuuuff. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 05:55, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok! Matoro58 (talk) 22:11, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Rebellion Feedback Oh, thank you very much! I did not expect to receive feedback this early :D --Aljarreau 12:15, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I built 22 MOCs for the comic (14 of them photographed and soon to be posted in my first Monthly Update, which will mainly concentrate on Rebellion) and wrote half of the story, so I expect the first Part to come in mid-November. It may seem like a long time, but I entered my last but one year of school few weeks ago and am appropriately stressed (first exams in two weeks). Add this to weather problems (you cannot take photographs when it rains heavily/snows or the lighting conditions overall are bad) and periods of uncreativity, and it adds up :P Thanks for your support! :D --Aljarreau 12:30, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Take the time you need. I'm in no rush to see his Turaga form. If it makes for a better MOC, then okay. ;) Matoro58 (talk) 14:21, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Totally! ;) Matoro58 (talk) 18:30, September 8, 2013 (UTC) look at my blog 22:34, September 8, 2013 (UTC) can u change firox's info box pic to my new firox official pic plz 22:46, September 8, 2013 (UTC) thx and yes please 22:55, September 9, 2013 (UTC) check out heroes of legends chapter one! :-) they will come every saturday! 23:00, September 9, 2013 (UTC) All in good time my friend. :P I should have a picture up within the next few days. I also await the final installment of Patriots eagerly. :P My hope is to get Night of the Long Knives finished before I head off to university next week. :P OK, small problem. I've misplaced my grey liftarms. :/ I put them aside from the dark grey ones especially for Turaga Bralter. However... I don't know where I've put them and now I can only find one. There are a number of places that the pieces could be and I'll keep searching. But, if worst comes to worse, I'll just upload the creation with the old grey liftarms then I'll upload the correct version when I find the correct piece. :P Everything else seems good to go. There's only one piece that needs painting and I'll do that tonight. A picture should be up either tomorrow or Monday. :P can you add dartohk, codrak, and strokk to the sub page? but dont make them links,YET 14:14, September 14, 2013 (UTC) never mind that last one, but about the blog, you see it would be alternate universe, but throughout the story there will be history of to many bionicle events in the matoran universe, that this is just after the re-unition of spherus magna 14:19, September 14, 2013 (UTC) well, i just wanna make mine part of the matoran universe 19:31, September 14, 2013 (UTC) chapter two is ready, although short 19:39, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Spraypaint I guess it depends on the brand you get and the distance between the bottle and the mask. You might want to wear glove when you do that though. Otherwise you might get paint of another color on by accident. That's why there's a chunk of gold on my purple Kaukau's nose. XD I'm gonna try to fic that soon. This is why ou use only extra copies of masks for spraypainting. XD You should ask Bobthedoctor27 about painting parts too, seeing as he seems to do that more often than me. XD Oh, and I'm gonna make a blog post about the painted masks real soon. Can you leave a comment expressing your opinions on them when it's up?Ahpolki Inika (talk) 22:48, September 14, 2013 (UTC)Ahpolki Inika. Sure! It makes for a good custom Kanohi! ;) Matoro58 (talk) 15:04, September 15, 2013 (UTC) An excellent question. :P Typically, I used acrylic paints. In order to get my desired colors, such as Metru Blue, I have to mix Prussian Blue with copious amounts of black, white and silver in order to get the desired effect. However, you do need a steady hand and you need to apply the paint smoothly. Otherwise it will dry and you'll have brushstrokes showing up on the mask. :P More recently I've started using spray paint but I find it is harder to get the correct shade of a certain color and you can't adjust the actual color of the can. Therefore, I recommend acrylic paints. :P No problem at all. :P And thank you very much. :D The episode(s) that I write most likely won't be aired for a while yet but it's always nice to hear support. :D Viretha You can use her and the design if you manage to recreate it! It's okay for almost every design I made, but people have simply stolen my designs in the past quite often. Put a credit on her trivia/blog/whatever and it's all okay :) -- 15:46, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Chalk33, it's Matoro58, if you don't remember, you're using my character Esnidar which I allowed you to use. I just want to say you have a good taste for MOCists, and that I can't wait to see Esnidar's turaga form. ;) Matoro58 (talk) 01:32, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much. I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 17:22, September 20, 2013 (UTC) read chapter two and three of heroes of legends! 14:37, September 21, 2013 (UTC) can you spread the word that i'm having a "build a hordika Axonn" contest? the winner will have his version of the charcter in heroes of legends 22:26, September 22, 2013 (UTC) check out the first peek at "Rise of The Warriors" in the pictures 23:10, September 22, 2013 (UTC) It's a moc picture that I used a picture editor on, its only for the banner, it's supposed to look like a drawing though, I wish I could draw that good 00:46, September 23, 2013 (UTC) also, if you've read my spirun magna page, the people of spirun magna will be the villains in the comic thanks, i gotta eat dinner but i'll be back 00:50, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey chalk! i got your message and wanted to ask if you were an administrator or if your just one of those people that pretends to be. Anyway i do have a question how do i put images in infobox templates? by the way thanks for the help. Comic discussion That's what I planned to do anyway, it will be released instead of a Blog Update this month! -- 04:26, September 26, 2013 (UTC) yes you helped thanks!ToaTusk (talk) 13:47, September 26, 2013 (UTC) sorry for pestering you with questions.I know i probably sound like a noob and misspell stuff all the time,but how do i change my signature to look cool like vorreds,and yours.ToaTusk (talk) 13:52, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm having a "build a Hordika Axonn" contest,the winner will have his version in heroes of legends, entries are due next thursday and I will announce the winner the Saturday after that, can you please spread the word? you can enter if you want 20:46, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ok, GREAT!! 00:19, October 4, 2013 (UTC) new blog post! 23:56, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween! I hope you don't get sick from sweets! 03:26, October 8, 2013 (UTC) if you care about heroes of legends plz read my new blog post 23:13, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for the warm welcome. :) 18:52, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! BTD simply outscored me :D And even with no mentioning, people might actually look in that video description. And don't forget that awesome banner I could put on my page! -- 21:37, October 29, 2013 (UTC) thanks 15:06, November 1, 2013 (UTC) what were you for halloween, if you dressed up since I don't know your age, and no i'm not asking for your age 17:09, November 1, 2013 (UTC)